


Hello? Hell...o?

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [10]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro bat TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706
Kudos: 1





	Hello? Hell...o?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxicalyDoomed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ParadoxicalyDoomed).



Hello? ...Who's there? Where am I? Obviously here...but where is here? It's dark...I don't remember anything, but I don't like the dark...Hello? It's getting quite lonely in here...Wait, what's that? It looks like- something I know? Something I remember? A fragment of my memory? Whatever it is, I don't care. Just help me. Just let me get up. I don't even know how to move muscles, just work my brain. Like a baby, just a baby that learns very quickly. Eventually, I muster up enough strength to get up, and break free from my invisible cocoon. Suddenly, I remember how to walk, and how to feel. How to breathe, and how to live. I run, now to the thing. I run, faster and faster, until I start to see it. It's gradually blinding me, and it almost seems to be a pure white, clashing greatly with the blackness of my void. Even as painful as it is to leave my abode, I enter into the glow.  
  
What happens next? I don't know, I close my eyes...And then open, almost expecting something magical in return.  
  
I see nothing but black now, whatever happened to the white? Wait a minute...I lay my hand on the ground. Ground. Despite its bumpy, jagged surface, that of which I cannot see, I am happy to just experience, after a solitude of senses has been set free. I feel the cold air surrounding me, as I breathe in, and I feel my chest actually expand, and flatten with each exhale. I feel my legs, stiff as they are, suddenly bend. I push gently on my hand, lifting myself off the ground. I didn't know my arms were this strong, or my body was this weak. I would probably never know, as I can't see a thing in this...wherever I am. All I know is that I probably should get out of this place. Maybe then, someone will tell me what is happening...  
  
I walk. For the first time in what seems like a millennium. Maybe it even was a millennium. My hands rest on the bumpy walls. The many jabs of the many pointed rocks must've gotten to them by now, and I definitely wouldn't be surprised to see my hands bleeding. Luckily, whatever dragged me down here was kind enough to keep my shoes intact, as I still have them on. Now that makes you think, who, or _what_ , even, dragged me down here? Amnesia, why do you have to be such a pain at such a vital time?!  
  
But yet, I still walk. I don't stop and think, because what good what that do for me? Waiting surely isn't going to get me outta here, wherever _here_ actually is...  
  
...I don't like it here. It smells too much. The closest I could put it, which is very hard for a blunted man, is vomit. And the ground feels squishy. I don't like how mushy the ground sounds. But hey, at least it isn't on the walls, right? Oops, spoke too soon. I felt my hand cleave against the malleable, semi-permeable substance as the "GLOMP" splatters alongside the mud across the hall...Wait a minute- That...isn't...mud...  
  
...GROSS! I cover my mouth with my clean hand, I made _absolutely sure_ of that, as I shake the "mud" of my hand. Well, at least it's nice to know that there **are** other animals beside me here, even if it meant I had to unknowingly step into their... _excrement._ I'm just glad no one's here to see me blushing with embarrassment as I scrape the liquid off my extremity and back onto the wall.  
  
Well, after that little adventure, I now know there are things beside me, in this place. I trek onward, now a little bit more careful before testing out undiscovered things.  
  
After a good long while, I hear something. A rock slamming against the ground, right behind me. I freeze every fiber in my body, afraid and unwilling to turn around. Yet I did. And as I did, I experienced something far worse than an egg on the face: fear. Pure, enriched fear. Because as soon as I turned to stare down the rock, another joined...  
  
And another. And another. Eventually, it cascaded; and soon, the entire hallway started shaking. That only multiplied the magnitude of the avalanche of rocks hurdling down from the ceiling and walls. Soon, boulders from within the rocky walls started poking. And then, it stopped. As I uncovered my head and got out of the fetal position, I looked up, to realize a blockade had been put between me, and the so very distant past. There was no going back now, no matter how much I wanted there to be. I breathed out a sigh, both accepting and embracing that fact with open arms.  
  
As I turned back around, to continue on, I froze as I hear another sound coming from the deep, dark hallway. A squeak. A tiny, belittled squeak. It would almost sound cute if you weren't trapped with the dark confinements of a corridor with no lights, and you knew what that sound was coming from. Then, like the rocks, another screech. I embraced for the worst. Eventually, I could hear something else. Not the millions of different squeaks and creaks, but flapping. Flapping of wings.  
  
Oh no, I know what's going on. I duck, in partial hope they might not see me. "Click, click, click..." ' _Oh God..._ ' I think. My bones, my muscles, and everything in between lock in place as my breathing slows and quiets as I hear that noise: "Creee!" ..One of them had found me. The bats. They found me. And so, with nothing left to lose, I did quite possibly the stupidest thing of my life, that is, if I did anything stupider in my past life: I ran. And boy I run, dodging and weaving past by all the screeches, in hopes of not getting bitten. Unfortunately, I was simply put, not enough.  
  
"Shhk!"  
  
"AAAHHH!"  
  
I desperately tug at the bat, pushing against its face as it snarls at me. Eventually, it unhooks its fangs from my flesh and wavers around in the air.  
  
"May you burn in Dante's Inferno, little-" I foolishly yell, angrily and commandingly pointing to bat, before realizing something. I felt something tug as violently lowered my arm. "What?" I mutter. I pull on what's stretching me down, and wince: it's my skin. But how? Thin flabs of skin just don't drape down your armpits like that. Then, something else out of the blue happened. I heard something being a-lit and spun around to find a torch. Only, nothing else was around to light it. Whatever, I've got more important things to worry like what happened to my arm-  
  
Well, I think I might have found the problem. They're not just flabs of skin, they're...wings. Okay, what kind of LSD did I take before blacking out again? Oh, but that wasn't the worst of it. No, it was only beginning. As I noticed that I now had a permanent wing-suit, I found something crawling over my arms. When I peeked over at them, I found that nothing was crawling on them, just that the hairs of arms were slowly intertwining and forming into a fur. (See kids? This is why you don't do drugs.) No biggie.  
  
Then it spread. My fingers then grew the same brown fur, as they widened at the end and my nails grew to be non-existent. I attacked my fingers with my palms, hoping to get it to stop. But it just then grew in the opposite direction of my forearm and crept up to my shoulders. Tufts of brown poked out from my elbows, shoulders, wherever else a joint could bend in my body. My hair locked and stiffed until it reached my torso. Then the fur-coated my chest like a lavender coat.  
  
It covered my waist, then moved to my legs. I felt a large sucking noise as I felt my manhood floating away, until nothing but a patch of fur-covered it. I felt my button to my pants "POP!" as I felt an increased amount of strain of my rear until I found I could move my butt in more ways than I imagine, then after curiosity got the best of me, I looked down to find a tail, squirming its way out of my pants. I see the fur continuing its way down to my thighs, slowly enveloping them in a silky-soft brown. I back up in pain as I feel my toes almost fuse together, as skin weaves together, effectively ripping the front of my socks, all while the brownness covers my calf's, then to my heels. My toes form into a W-pattern as the skin takes over and crawls over it, making me wiggling my middle toes a moot point. I cringed as my bones cracked together.  
  
Then finally, my head. I yelped out in surprise as I felt a sharp pain coming from my mouth, until I realized my chin was expanding right in front of me! I rested my hands on it to stop the pain, and it did. Until my nose started. My cartilage combined with my elongated mouth, creating a muzzle. I could feel the brownness of my skin now radiating off me as my ears relocated to the top of my head, and suddenly each ear becomes as big as my head. I wince then as my nose curls upward, almost becoming a hook. I felt and heard, and thanks to my now large ears, a tiny "Riiip..." as my toenails fuse with my toes themselves and hook around my feet, giving me feet claws. Luckily I still have my hands. Wait a moment, I didn't even bother checking out my clothes! As I take a gander down at the floors, I see tiny pieces of red fiber cotton and almost khaki-like ripped-up fragments of my shorts. My shoes are dark black dress shoes. Hope I wasn't going anywhere _too_ important.  
  
At this point, I sigh with relief. The changes, as painful as they were, were **done**. Finally. Or so I thought. As a part of the last trick, my mind works overtime, compensating for all the knowledge boiling into my head. My skull starts throbbing, pulsating even, as I clenched onto my head, forcing everything to stay intact. Suddenly, it stopped. It was just me, in my anthropomorphic bat form. Then the visions came back. I remembered everything. My name, is Lance. I have a confusing background, mainly due to my amnesia. I don't know where I got it, but I just know I did. There was no going back now, no matter how much I wanted there to be. I breathed out a sigh, both accepting and embracing that fact with open arms.  
  
I look down, as the flame proceeded to be blown out, and cease to exist; I become shrouded in the dark. Yet, I can still see. "Click, click, click," I say, relaying the information back to me. I smile halfway, as I learned how to use echolocation. Speaking of which, I felt a presence land on my shoulder, and with a quick screech, I reveal that it none other than my friend, the one of had bitten me, and given me light in the midst of all this confusion. I wrap my arm around him, and hug him. He starts clicking, which I'm assuming is his way of purring. Though, I seem to be wrong, as all of his other friends come quickly down the halls, chattering and squawking, until they all land and rest on my shoulders. I cuddle up beside what will soon to be my new best friends. "Thank you, to whoever helped me remember..." I mutter, trying not to scare the bats, comfortingly.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
"Good," Caleb pants, "Alright, that's another patient down; another to go." He then walks away from the cavern for good, but not before thinking, ' _Let's hope he doesn't need sleep, otherwise this'll be for nothing for anterograde amnesia_...'

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I just had to put that reference in the title... :P  
> What else, oh, yay! As it turns out, apparently I love writing amnesia stories! Seriously, I had an absolute blast making this! Guess it's just my niche, huh? Speaking of which, I learned today that self-confidence is actually a pretty good cure for self-doubt! :P  
> Anyways, short description this time, sorry that this story didn't come out on Sunday, but you know parents these days...  
> Anyways, you all know what I'm going to do...  
> "~GamerStories!"


End file.
